


Welcome to Eliphemri

by Swiftarcher



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftarcher/pseuds/Swiftarcher
Summary: Maze, a young faerie, visits the world of Eliphemri for the first time and is determined to experience everything the outside world has to offer.





	Welcome to Eliphemri

Maze erratically looked around her new surroundings. The tall ivory spires of Lux'Sanador contrasted the colorful forests of her home. The sound of hooves echoed behind her as a centaur woman clad in autumn armor galloped close by. 

"Well Maze, what do think of the of the elven capital?" asked the centaur, tying her long green hair back into a ponytail.

"It's so different!" she exclaimed, "So this is where stay when you not in the fey Cenna?"

The centaur nodded. "Remember our deal though. I promised to bring you only if you could keep yourself concealed." she said, pointing at the myriad of purples and blues that adorned Maze's back.

"Oops." Maze folded her wings in a way to make them look as if they were a normal hooded cloak. "Better?"

"Faeries are rare remember. So if an official other than me catches you, they may want to send you back to the fey." said Cenna. 

"They'd have to catch me first!" added Maze. 

"I guess your not wrong." she said, rustling Maze's long auburn hair, "Come, I'll show you around the city." 

Maze followed along as Cenna led her through the various districts of the city. Her mouth was agape going through the seasonal districts. Each seasonal district had its very own weather pattern and architecture. Cenna explained that each seasonal distinct held a portal to its corresponding shrine. "Follow me, I'll show you the Magnus Court next." said Cenna.

Cenna guided her along the main throughway, known as the Everbright Promenade. The sides of the Promenade were brimming with various street vendors. "Wow!" exclaimed Maze, "What are all these people doing?" 

"The Everbright Promenade is a place where most people try to get their business started. It's filled with people trying to sell things as small as homemade herbal remedies to things like personal designed clothing." she explained.

Maze ran excitedly to a vendor who was just beginning to set up shop. The man heading the stand was a satyr with wild red hair and sharp goatee. "What are you selling mister?" she asked, staring at various books and parchments atop the table. 

With a wide grin the satyr rapidly searched through books and parchments before reaching for a battered journal. "What am I selling? Well you see, all of these thing are from my personal collection." 

"Personal collection?" she asked, "What's so special about your collection though?"

"Well um, you see, well these are from the world of course." he managed.

Maze tilted her head curiously. "The world?"

"Yes, yes, the world outside the Evergrove of course." He flipped through the journal pointing at a drawing of a woman with snakes for hair. "This is known as a gorgoni, one of the races of Eliphemri. Oh oh! And this is a human." He pointed out another drawing this time of a man with rounded ears and a bulky frame. 

Maze was leaning over the table in amazement. "How much!?" she shouted. 

The man glanced over at Cenna before giving a wide smile. "For the guard-captain's ward? Free." 

"Really?" she said, in a disbelief, "Wait you know Cenna?"

The satyr nodded profusely. "Everybody does. She is kinda hard to miss." He handed Maze the journal. "Now promise me one thing. That you'll show me all the new things you add."

"Yes of course! It's a promise..." 

"Calderon." he finished.

"Come now Maze." called Cenna.

"Well Calderon, next time you see me I'll have a whole slew of new drawings." she said before running off.

The satyr beamed happily, "I'm most certain you will."

"Who were you talking to?" asked Cenna.

Maze turned to point out the satyr but found nothing. "That satyr..." she said nervously.

Cenna shrugged and continue to lead them towards the Magnus Court.

"The Magnus Court is the ring around the royal palace where the magisters reside and hone their craft." she said.

The court began to come into view as they approached the center of the city. At first glance Maze noticed a large crowd at the entrance of the court. It was a harmless enough crowd before she saw an array of sparks followed by shouting.

Also noticing the commotion Cenna said, "Looks like the magisters are fighting. Again." 

"Shouldn't you stop them?" asked Maze.

"The guard has no sway over the magisters or the palace. So I'm afraid it's out of my hands." she continued, "But instead of the Magnus Court I can show you the Ancient's Grotto. That should be relatively calm I hope." 

Recognizing the name Maze asked, "Is that where my parents are buried?"

Cenna nodded before leading the way.

It didn't take long to get to the Ancient's Grotto from the Magnus Court. For being considered a somber place the grotto teemed with life. The air was filled with the sounds of chirping birds, the light flapping of winged insects, and even a croak or two. Cenna escorted Maze to a rune stone protruding out of a winged shape circle. 

"This is where your parents are buried." she said.

Maze bent down and traced the rune with a delicate finger. "Why?" she asked.

"What-" Cenna tried.

"I've always wondered why they were buried here and not our homeland." said Maze.

Cenna sat down to try and match Maze's height. "Close your eyes and tell me what you feel." 

Maze closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a moment she felt a wave of comfort wash over her. She could feel the tips of her fingers tingling and what felt like her wings extending ever so slightly. "What...what is this feeling?" she asked.

"What your feeling is a portion of your parent's power. When an ancient or elder dies they are buried here so that their power is returned to the earth. This place is even more special, as it exists in both the primeval realm and the fey." replied Cenna. 

The sound of clanking metal disrupted the serene wildlife. "Excuse me captain but we have a bit of a situation." said a guard adorned in autumn armor. 

"What is it?" she asked.

"It appears a group of outsides is pushing through the northern forest." the guard replied.

"Are they heading for a city?" she questioned. 

"No m'am. It appears they are skirting around the edge of the forest heading for the southern lands." he answered. 

Cenna thought for a moment. "The forest should take care of them but..." she continued, "we should send the dryads and monitor them just incase." 

She gave Maze a reassuring smile. "Stay here for a bit. I have some things I need to take care of." she said.

Maze nodded and watched them leave. As soon as they left eyesight she made haste to the north. "This is my chance to see an outsider!" she said excitedly to herself.

With the help of her wings, Maze made it to the edge of the forest in no time. She gingerly stepped into the forest and it almost seemed to give her a path. Quietly, she followed the path the trees laid out for her until she came a across an unfamiliar sight. She peeked through the undergrowth and spotted a man clad in bronze plate followed by an elven woman in a strange garb. Maze took a closer look and saw that the woman was clutching a severe abdominal laceration. Instinctively she flew out of the brush and headed straight for the injured elven woman.

The man struck a defensive stance and pointed his polearm at Maze. Upon a closer look she noticed the man had reptile like eyes. "I will not let you finish her off fiend." he declared.

"No. No you misunderstand-" she tried before ducking underneath a quick swing of his weapon, "I don't know what happened, but I can fix her."

The man hesitated a moment before saying, "Do it quickly then, but let it be known if you try anything. I will end you." 

With a quick nod Maze flew quickly to the fading elf. She placed her hands on the wound and spoke a sylvan incantation. The elf's wound began to glow a light green as small strings of wood sewed her wound shut. The woman's eyes began to flutter open. "Wha-what..." she began to focus," a faerie? Here?" 

The man looked to the elf. "This four foot, winged creature is a faerie?" 

"From what I remember they are incredibly rare." she managed, "So why are you here?"

"Well I'm from the fey, but I really wanted to see Eliphemri. Like really badly." replied Maze.

The elven woman glanced over at the man. "You can relax Tythas. She seems relatively harmless." 

Tythas slowly eased his weapon down. "If you say so Amisra." he continued, "Can you walk?"

Maze helped her to her feet. She slightly winced but put on a brave face. "Of course." 

"Good. You can head back then."

"What!?"

"You told me yourself that as long as your not around me the woods will not harm you." he said.

"Yeah but-" she was interrupted.

"No buts. Your obviously still hurt so I'm telling you to go back." he said firmly.

"But you'll need guide!" she tried.

Maze perked up. "I can guide you!" 

The two of them looked at faerie. "Didn't you just say you've never left the fey?" asked Amisra. 

"Yeah, but look." she said pointing towards a path through the forest.

Tythas whispered to Amisra, "That wasn't there before right?"

She shook her head. "Can you guide him to the end of the forest?" she asked.

With a bright smile Maze replied, "Of course."

Amisra sighed. "Fine I'll go back, but if your gone for more than two moon cycles I'm coming with a battalion of dragoons." 

She touched one of the nearby trees and muttered a few words. Instantly the tree began to rumble as it ripped it's roots out of the ground and began to take on a more animate form. She stepped onto a low hanging branch and rode off. 

Maze looked back at Tythas excitedly. "I'm Maze by the way and this is going to be so much fun!"

He sighed. "Goodie..."


End file.
